The present invention is drawn in general to an improved window design and more specifically to an improved window design for use in "drive-in" businesses such as restaurants, banks and the like.
In our ever progressing society, it has become more and more common for various businesses to employ "drive-in windows" which enable customers to carry on transactions without ever having to leave their vehicles. Such drive-in arrangements have been found to be not only extremely convenient for the customers but also very efficient and time saving for the businesses.
While drive-in windows have become evermore popular in recent years, there are a number of problems associated with them. For example, depending on the vehicle the customer is driving, such as a truck or sportscar, the height of the customer in relation to the transaction area of the window is variable. Thus, the transaction area may be inconvenient or difficult to get to for some customers. In addition, there is a very serious problem of exposing the attendants of these windows to toxic fumes, such as carbon monoxide, which eminate from the customer's vehicle as well as other sources. It has been found that attendants at these windows must be frequently relieved or else they experience nausea and headaches as a result of the toxic fumes.
Some relief from the toxic fumes has been accomplished through the use of a system which employs a slidable tray compartment under the window proper which is movable by the attendant from the interior of the building to the exterior where the customer can place his money in the tray and receive his goods therefrom. While the above-noted system eliminates some of the toxic fumes, it should be noted that toxic fumes are still capable of infiltrating the interior of the building via the slidable tray compartment since the system does not have any means for purging the air from the compartment. In addition to the above-noted disadvantage, the slidable tray system has been found to be a clumsy method of handling the normal merchandise-money exchange between some customers and the attendant as a result of the customer's location with respect to the tray.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved special purpose window for use in "drive-in" businesses which reduces exterior air infiltration and whose transaction area is easily accessible by all customers.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved special purpose window which is characterized by a plurality of transaction areas and by means to purge toxic fumes from the window compartment.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved special purpose window which does not interfere with the normal merchandise-money exchange between attendant and customer.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.